A stake is typically used as a vertical support member to prop up a bush or the like. A stake usually comprises a longitudinal member having a beveled end that is driven into the ground. A plurality of stakes may encompass the bush and a string tied around the stakes to prop the bush up vertically therebetween. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,740, issued June 8, 1926, to Wiswell and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,401, issued Mar. 13, 1973, to Loch, et al.
The problem with such stakes is that they may have only one use or purpose; that is, there may be no hole to allow a rope to pass through the stake. Further, these stakes may be used to allow a wire to pass therethrough, but not for also supporting a chain. Thus, the stake is usually limited to one purpose.